


Operation Mint Chip

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7th July Prompt - Mint Chip as a code word, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Olicity Fluff, Olicity Summer Sizzle, the Queens live in a happily ever after timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: The term mint chip is a formidable thing in the Queen family as its various family members find out.





	Operation Mint Chip

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a hard one!!!
> 
> After my very long winded contribution to the last prompt this was all I could come up with for this one. The stubborn girl in me finds it hard to resist the prompts posted no matter how stumped I am! Hope you guys enjoy it still.

“Oliver can you help me with the mint chip ice cream slice from the freezer,” Felicity smiles at him flirtatiously as she strokes his arm, her fingers lingering and swirling on his biceps.

“Now?” Oliver squeaks looking slightly bewildered, causing Barry and Iris to stare at him curiously.

They’d never seen Oliver Queen bewildered, much less because Felicity asked him to assist her in the kitchen. The meal had been delicious so far, not something they expected from Felicity. Barry in particular thought he would go home hungry when they’d receive the invite for Mia’s second birthday party. Perhaps Oliver had cooked all the savoury food and now Felicity was about to inflict some horrible dessert upon them, hence Oliver’s reaction. 

“Yes of course now silly. It’s time for dessert,” Felicity grins, practically purring at him. She reaches out to touch his face, running a hand along his cheek, down his neck, stopping just at his chest.

Oliver’s breath hitches. Self-control was never an issue for him. In fact he was normally stoic to a fault. Yet the more time he spent with Felicity, the more Oliver felt like he was losing his mind over every look, every touch she gave him. 

Case in point right now. They were right in the middle of Mia’s second birthday party and she had the gall to bat her eyelids at him and ask him for mint chip. Not that he minded. When Felicity looks and touches him like that, if Felicity wants mint chip, Felicity gets mint chip, no matter what was going on. He was not in the habit of refusing mint chip ever.

***

“Oliver?” Felicity calls feeling a little puzzled. What could possibly be taking him so long? Oliver could have cooked and plated an entire course from scratch by now, let alone just unmolding the mint chip slice she’d bought at her favourite ice creamery.

“Oliver? Have you worked out where the mint chip slice is?” Felicity calls again before deciding to make her way into the kitchen. 

Before she can get there, a pair of strong arms grab her by the waist and pull her behind the bookshelves into the secret room they’d set up for her machines. Ordinarily Felicity would have screamed and grabbed the nearest framed photo of the kids to brain her attacker but in this instance she could recognize that touch anywhere. 

It was firm, yet gentle. Demanding and determined but always retaining that protective air to make sure she was ok. No one touches her like that but her husband who was now kissing her with abandon and shoving her into the nearest wall roughly whilst making sure to cushion her head with his arm so that she didn’t bump it.

“Oliver not that I’m complaining what is going on?” Felicity gasps when she finally emerges for some air. He husband was shirtless and was in the process of unbuckling his pants while trying to pin her against the wall with his legs. 

“You know I love it when you maul me like this but we’re right in the middle of Mia’s birthday party. Everyone is outside,” Felicity whispers sounding a little scandalized. 

“That’s what I thought but you flirted with me and asked for mint chip,” Oliver answers, as he moves to pull down the straps of her tulip print dress, his pants having now dropped down to his ankles.

“And I never say no when you ask for mint chip Felicity,” Oliver continues in a low voice moving in to kiss her again.

Felicity kisses him back with equal fervor and lets him slide her dress down to her waist before stopping him momentarily to explain.

“Honey, there really is a mint chip slice in the freezer. Giant slab I bought from Gondola. I really do need your help unmolding it.” 

“But…but you said mint chip and then you flirted with me. You touched my arm and my face and gave me a come hither look.” 

The disappointment, mixed with a touch of sheepishness on her husband’s face makes Felicity fall all the more in love with him again, a thousand times over.

Her beautiful, big, bad vigilante was looking positively woeful at her while practically naked. It was a lot to take in.

“I always look at you and touch you like that Oliver,” Felicity smiles at him fondly, stroking his face and pulling him in for another kiss which begins another chain reaction, causing things between them to heat up again pretty quickly from there. 

“Felicity, do we need to get back to that slice?” Oliver groans as Felicity winds her legs around his waist. Her dress was now discarded on the floor somewhere. 

“Let them wait,” Felicity whispers in between kisses. “I want my mint chip. Let’s have our dessert first.” 

***

“They’re taking an awfully long time with that dessert,” Barry laments. “Maybe it’s very cumbersome. Should I go in and offer my assistance?”

“You will do no such thing,” John Diggle says with a raised eyebrow while holding Barry down.

Across the table William looks like he wants to dig a hole and just die in it while little Mia sits happily on his lap, chewing on a chicken leg. He bounces Mia a little, eliciting a flurry of giggles, which distracts him somewhat. William knew exactly what mom and dad were up to. He catches John Diggle’s eye and the latter gives him a sympathetic look.

“They will come out soon,” John tells everyone in an authoritative tone. 

William flashes Uncle John a grateful look while the rest of the guests look puzzled amongst themselves. 

Meanwhile Laurel Lance sits back and wrinkles her nose in distaste at the whole affair. 

***

 **16 years later**

“Sure. We’re still on for Operation Mint Chip tonight Connor. I’m gonna make you beg for mercy,” eighteen year old Mia laughs on her way to the car before ending her call, carelessly tossing her phone into her handbag.

She drives off blissfully, leaving her distressed father clutching his chest. He was outside planting bulbs for Felicity when he’d unwittingly heard this unfortunate bit of gossip that he was sure had taken twenty years off his life.

*** 

“Oliver just because she uses the word mint chip it doesn’t mean that she uses it in the same context that we do,” Felicity says serenely, trying her hardest to convey a sense of calm and tranquility. Anything to stop Oliver from bursting that vein in his head. 

“She said she was going to make him beg. You know how that always ends with us. Oh my god I don’t want to think or hear these words ever again. She’s only 18 Felicity. She’s a baby. I am going to murder that boy. Where’s my bow? Don’t worry I’ll only put a few arrows in his knee.” 

“Maybe they use mint chip as code for something else? I know we know they like each other but Mia insists they are only friends for now.” 

Felicity is right next to him now, her hand stroking his chest in calm, soothing, even circles. 

“Mint chip is the reason we have a 16 year old at space camp that I need to pick up later,” Oliver screeches at her. Out of sheer desperation, Felicity pulls herself into his lap and presses her chest against his while covering his face with soothing kisses. 

“Calm down honey. Let me sort it out ok? I promise there will be no bundles of joy resulting from Mia’s use of the word mint chip. You trust me right?” 

Oliver huffs at his wife, still looking disgruntled but mellows out a bit when she covers his face with another flurry of kisses. 

***

“Will hun do you have plans with Timothy tonight? Because I need a favour,” Felicity wheedles at her son

“We will do your bidding oh favourite and only mother in law of mine,” Timothy shouts to Felicity over the phone.

“She’s going to hold you to that,” Will tells his husband sternly. 

“Hi Mom, I have no plans. What do you want me to do?”

“It’s your sister. I wouldn’t ask you to do this normally but your poor father is simply beside himself…”

“Nonono,” William interrupts before Felicity can continue. “I will not spy on my sister. What makes you think it’s a good idea to send your non combative kid to spy on their League of Assassins trained sibling?”

“We’ll do it Felicity,” Timothy agrees good naturedly on the other end. “Mia won’t hurt him too bad if I come along.” 

“Why are you the biggest suck up when it comes to my parents?” William can be heard grumbling at his husband.

***

“I blame you for this. All of you!” William hisses angrily at his mother, sister and husband while Felicity and Timothy attempt to mop up the mint chip ice cream in his hair.

“Really Mia?” Felicity glares at her daughter. “He’s your brother. He was only there because we were worried about you.”

“He was there to spy for you and dad. Who are CRAZY by the way,” Mia snorts looking completely unrepentant. “How many times have I told you Connor and I are just friends. We exchange moves and then go out for a pint of mint chip. Been doing it for three years. What is wrong with you and dad? Where is he anyway? Did he start all this trouble and run? For a retired vigilante Dad is sure a gossipy trouble maker!”

“Mia! That’s not a nice thing to say about your father,” Felicity chides her daughter. “He’s gone to pick up Lucas.”

A dreamy look crosses her face as Felicity blushes and beams at them all while hugging herself, “Our mint chip baby. ” 

“Mom no one wants to hear about your mint chip baby, least of all myself and William.”

Mia shudders at the prospect of her mom launching into another one of her unfiltered rambles. How she and William were able to survive and thrive through childhood with their parents’ antics were beyond her. That was the one thing they had in common and bonded over. They spent their lives looking over their shoulders, not because dad was the ex Green Arrow but because they never knew when they would run into their parents…being affectionate. 

“I have a new shampoo that should cut the fat in the ice cream,” Mia offers her brother by way of a truce. “Come on I’ll get it for you.” 

William nods at Mia’s offer of an olive branch and they are about to make their way upstairs when Oliver and Lucas arrive, the latter full of smiles. 

“I had the best time at camp. The food was actually great. They had unlimited mint chip ice cream for dessert.”

Felicity dissolves into a fit of giggles as she reaches over to give her youngest son a hug while Mia and William roll their eyes simultaneously. 

“What did I say?” Lucas asks with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh you know, mint chip is your mom’s favourite ice cream flavor. And mine too,” Oliver says with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face as he catches Felicity’s eye.


End file.
